


Indecision

by Darkrealmist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Action, Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime, Canon - Manga, Character Death, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Feudalism, Final Battle, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Language, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slash, Treachery, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: During the hunt for the soul-devouring demon, Haku, two boys conspire against their master.





	Indecision

Indecision

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of Inuyasha.

Pairing: Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

During the hunt for the soul-devouring demon, Haku, two boys conspire against their master.

* * *

A hazy pink globe, enshrouded by night, slowly passed over a dark forest. Within, two figures. The first standing, and the second, kneeling.

Eerie gusts blew against the shield. Stern eyes fixated on the blackness outside the protective sphere, unconcerned whether to blink.

The boy studied the demon youth, replaying his earlier conversation with the wind sorceress, Kagura.

…

“See that?” Kagura pointed at base of the mountain.

Strange minerals jutted along the rocky cliff, overflowing down the hills like icicles.

“Crystallized demonic energy?” Kohaku remarked the sharpened peaks.

“Yeah, this is what Naraku was after. As we get closer, my aura disappears. This is the power of the stone called Fuyoheki. A power similar to a priestess’ purifying ability.”

“Then why does Naraku want it?” he questioned.

“Naraku has most likely given it to the other half of the Infant. These crystals are our best clue for locating that baby!”

…

Kohaku stood up, a bead of sweat dripping the side of his face. _If the Infant is destroyed, Naraku will die! And_ _so will Hakudoshi!_

“Look, Kohaku. Those are the souls of deceased warriors,” Hakudoshi interrupted Kohaku’s thoughts.

Circling tall spires, Kohaku spotted lights in the clouds. Faint gold-green bubbles.

“Souls?”

“It appears that many were eaten.” Hakudoshi brought his spear to eye level. “The demon, Haku, is responsible.”

“Haku?” The young slayer touched his kusarigama.

The pale yokai whispered, “Let’s hunt, Kohaku.”

A large, whalelike creature tossed ominously in the sky, long whiskers protruding its characterless bulk. It slithered through the dense fog, relying solely on its hearing to make proper movements. Its huge mouth let out a piercing wail, shaking the ground below.

Hakudoshi and Kohaku dove through the loach’s body, severing the monstrosity’s head instantly. Blade crying mounds of meat, Hakudoshi yanked his pike from the thrashing carcass, maneuvering away.

His prey dropped dead several feet away in two pieces. Leaping onto its abdomen, the White Child noted his handiwork, examining the perfect incision.

Kohaku cautiously joined him on top of the beast’s corpse. Hakudoshi suddenly spun around and almost beheaded him.

Ignoring Kohaku’s near-death experience, he commanded, “Cut it open. Make sure not to damage the stomach.”

“I won’t.” He ran his kusarigama over the smooth skin and fat of the behemoth.

Glowing orbs burst forth from the wound.

“The spirits of people devoured by Haku,” the violet-eyed predator mused evilly. “How should I use them?”

He grasped the end of his polearm, creating another cut in the carrion. More howling horrors flooded out the folds of flesh.

“Ready to test its abilities?” Hakudoshi laughed, grabbing Kohaku’s wrist. “Add your soul to this demon’s belly!”

_Shit!_

“What’s the matter, Kohaku?”

“Naraku needs me alive!”

Hakudoshi lowered his weapon. “You’re smarter than you let on. Kagura has taught you well.”

 _He knows about our plans to kill Naraku!_ Kohaku panicked.

“Anyone who opposes me will die. You are no exception!” Hakudoshi pinned Kohaku to the dissolving fresh kill, the curve of metal lingering in front of him.

_No!_

“That’s right. Be a good boy for your lord.” He smiled wickedly, seizing hold of Kohaku’s chin.

Kohaku’s breathing became uneven.

“Be my loyal servant.” He licked Kohaku’s cheek. “Forget Naraku. Work for me.”

Kohaku pulled away, narrowly dodging the blur that flew by his neck.

The projectile lodged itself in a desiccated tree. Hakudoshi took small paces toward Kohaku, grinning maliciously.

“You needn’t flee. I won’t bite.” He gripped strongly at Kohaku’s shoulders, tracing the boy’s neck with his teeth. “Or perhaps I might.”

“Let go!”

“Ungrateful dog!” Hakudoshi slapped him, sending him to the dirt.

Kohaku reached for his kusarigama.

“Relieve yourself of being Naraku’s lackey!” Hakudoshi kicked it aside, stepping on a screaming Kohaku’s arm. “You belong to me! Say it!”

“I, I am Hakudoshi’s possession! I am nothing more!” he choked.

“Indeed, you are,” Hakudoshi cackled, removing his foot.

…

“You don’t look so good.” Kagura watched Kohaku stumble into the room. “What happened?”

“R-run!” The taijiya fell over, blood pouring from a deep laceration.

“Kagura, what have you been up to?” Hakudoshi threatened.

“Dammit!” She gasped, clutching her tessen.

“Join us. Don’t you wish to be free?”

Kohaku tried desperately to stay awake.

…

“It’s time I collect Kohaku’s jewel shard,” Naraku chuckled beneath his baboon pelt.

A toddler lay in a silk blanket outlining its devious gaze.

Mirror between her hands, Kanna spoke in a quiet and unnerving voice, “They come…”

The hanyo nodded. “They’ve outlived their use. This is their last mistake.”

“Dance of the Wind Blades!”

Ferocious gales battered the caverns, reducing to gravel everything in their path.

 _Hakudoshi…Just what is his intention?_ Kohaku wondered behind their barrier, wincing at the unhealed pain across his back.

Kanna appeared from the debris, carrying the Infant. She stared at the traitors with a blank expression, before turning to leave.

Miasma reformed into a familiar shape.

“Naraku!” Kagura and Kohaku shouted.

Their ruthless leader chided, “Such a pity. I knew some day you’d try to overpower me. Shame your struggles are in vain.”

Hakudoshi merely smirked, motioning for Kagura to continue her attack.

She opened her fan.

The eyeball in Naraku’s hand twitched grossly, a thick and bony lance stretching beyond his arm. He whipped it down upon Hakudoshi’s barrier, causing the nearby Kagura to lose balance.

Hakudoshi stabbed enthusiastically, obliterating Naraku’s appendage. “Kohaku, what are you waiting for?”

Kohaku gestured his understanding, pursuing Kanna with his kusarigama poised.

Naraku grew an imposing claw, which chased the taijiya. “Do you think you can escape?”

“Dance of the Dragon Serpent!” Kagura unleashed a group of tornadoes, shattering Naraku’s armour.

Kanna raised her mirror, just as Kohaku’s chain sickle closed in. She said nothing, and the weapon rebounded.

Kohaku caught it in his left hand, dashing and slinging the sickle again.

Kanna arrested and bounced it off her mirror’s reflection.

While she was indisposed, Kohaku bent under his ricocheting scythe. Wresting the Infant from the incarnation of void, he quickly retracted his kusarigama, and thrust its hook into the angered baby’s skull.

…

When the deed was accomplished, Kagura and Kohaku retreated to their highland outpost.

“Feels great to be free, doesn’t it?”

“Are we?” she replied doubtfully. “Haven’t we simply traded Naraku for a brattier controller?”

“You have your heart back. It’s better than where we started.” Kohaku proceeded inside.

“Naïve kid.” Kagura pondered her uncertain future, the wind forebodingly stagnant.

Once alone, Kohaku bowed. “Hakudoshi.”

“Thanks to the Fuyoheki you retrieved, I was unaffected by my twin’s demise.”

“I’m still confused why you would help us. Will you release Kagura? May I go find my sister?” Kohaku rose from his courteous position.

“Eventually. Didn’t I tell you? You are my loyal servant. And only mine.”

“Master…” Kohaku accepted his dark embrace.

Their shadows entwined.

“Mine.”


End file.
